


Easy

by chaoticlywise



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Author is not a doctor, BAMF Bruce Banner, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlywise/pseuds/chaoticlywise
Summary: Tony should have suspected that shit would hit the fan sooner or later. It just happened to be sooner than he expected.Peter, in his suit but sans mask, stumbles into the Tower from one of the large floor to ceiling windows that FRIDAY unlocked for him when the clock strikes 3:45AM. The witching hour, Tony thinks morbidly as he watches as Peter stumbles and then starts to take a nosedive to the carpeted floor. Tony's body reacts before his brain can catch up to the moment, rushing towards Peter and crying out slightly in shock and alarm.Or:Peter shows up at the Tower one very early morning after patrol, hurt and bleeding heavily. Tony stresses, Peter becomes loopy on pain meds and Bruce stays too calm (in Tony’s very personal opinion).





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I take recommendations (being creative and original is hard lol)! If you would like to recommend a fic, you can comment it on my most recent fic or ask me on Tumblr (@chaoticlywise). Happy reading and hit me up with some prompts!

Everything was going great, a relative term for Tony's life, but it really was. After getting Ross dishonorably discharged and amending the accords, Ross had disappeared. A little bit of stress had been taken off of Tony's plate. He and Pep were engaged, his relationship with the Avengers have never been stronger, especially after Wanda came back, and he and the kid were becoming less like mentor/mentee and more like father/son, which was terrifying, by the way.

But he loved it. It made him feel the most human he'd felt in a while. To be able to take care of another human and trust them so explicitly and vice versa was so rewarding and comforting. And he did care about the kid. He cared about Peter so fucking much it hurt physically sometimes. Like when Peter would bounce into the lab like an energetic puppy and instantly start telling him (and Bruce if he's in there) about his day, his friends, his most recent patrol, everything. Or when he would stay the night after a mission with the Avengers and wake up to come eat breakfast with them, with sleep tousled hair and sleepy eyes and clumsy movements.

The rest of the Avengers teased him mercilessly over it calling him out and the team (read: Clint) giving him nicknames like "iron-dad" and "old man". Pepper said he was perfectly suited for fatherhood. It was really nice. So, of course, Tony should have suspected that shit would hit the fan sooner or later. It just happened to be sooner than he expected.

Peter, in his suit but sans mask, stumbles into the Tower from one of the large floor to ceiling windows that FRIDAY unlocked for him when the clock strikes 3:45AM. _The witching hour,_ Tony thinks morbidly as he watches as Peter stumbles and then starts to take a nosedive to the carpeted floor. Tony's body reacts before his brain can catch up to the moment, rushing towards Peter and crying out slightly in shock and alarm.

Tony manages to catch Peter by his bicep. He expects the kid’s mumbled apologies but what he doesn’t expect is taking all of Peter’s body weight as he latches onto the older man. Tony collapses to his knees with the combined weight as Peter’s head droops to land on his shoulder. Tony pushes the kid away as he pulls back to try and get a better look at Peter.

Tony brushes Peter’s curls out of his eyes and off his forehead, trying to get a better look at the kid, _his kid_. “Pete?” Tony asks, voice trembling - he’d deny at gunpoint later if asked but he doesn’t particularly care right now - and hands shaking slightly. “Kid, you with me?”

Peter’s head lolls the side, chin dipping down to his chest without support. Tony’s anxiety increases significantly. He does a once over of Peter’s body, noting an uncomfortably large and deep gash on the kid’s calf. “FRIDAY,” Tony calls out. Now that he’s really looking at the kid, he looks really pale, too pale. “Call Bruce, tell him to meet me in the medbay.”

“You got it, Boss,” FRIDAY says politely but there’s a hint of worry coating her voice. Tony can relate. “Doctor Banner says he will be there within the next five minutes but I calculate three and a half.”

“Good,” Tony says as he grabs Peter from under his arms and hauls him up.The kid is like a deadweight in his arms, like lead instead of bones. Tony gently drapes one of Peter’s arms over his shoulders and grips him around his waist. _He’s too skinny, he needs to eat more,_ Tony thinks distantly. He curses himself for the thought. Peter eating was not his priority right now. Okay, it was but not the main one. Peter was bleeding out. _Peter was dying._

Peter decides that then was the perfect moment to make the most dramatic wakeup call of all time. Perfect.

“Hello?” He mumbles. God, his voice sounded wrecked. Tony didn’t want to think about the ‘why’ part of that equation but more of the ‘who’ so he could go beat someone’s ass. Peter struggles to lift his head but once he does, he takes a look around with hooded eyes. “Mis’er S’ark?”

“Yep, it’s me, buddy,” Tony grunts softly still trying to get the gangly teenager to the medbay. “I got you, Pete.”

“Where ‘m I?”

“The Tower, do you not remember getting here? Almost gave me a heart attack with all this fainting bullshit.”

“Nuh-uh,” Peter mumbles, dropping his head to his chest again but he starts dragging his feet in what could be a walking motion. “Sorry for scarin’ you.”

“Not your fault,” Tony says back before rethinking his answer. “Well, maybe it’s your fault. What happened?” He asks, partly out of curiosity and partly because he doesn’t want the kid passing out again. He doesn’t know how much blood he’s lost. “You know what, FRI? Why don’t you tell Brucie to get some blood bags out, the kid needs a refill. And some stitches.”

“Jus’ a bank robbery,” Peter continues as if Tony hadn't said anything at all. He must hit his leg on something because Peter yelps and stops walking, panting. Tony eyes him with worry as Peter gets his breathing back under control. Peter looks up and Tony and nods. He starts limping and Tony helps again. “Those guys though, big knives. Some guns, too.”

“Oh, yeah?” Tony asks with morbid curiosity. He looks back down at the wound and winces for the kid. He’s seen enough injuries in his line of work but this looks particularly bad. Already puffy and bruising. It looks infected. He lets out a low whistle. “Which one was it? Gun or knife? This looks like it’s been here for a while.” Tony notes. Peter grimaces and hangs his head a little lower.

“Knife and 3:32,” Peter mumbles. Okay, so that wasn’t so bad. Just 13 minutes ago. Then how was it already infected? And why wasn’t his healing trying to take care of it? “PM.” He finishes. Tony actually almost drops dead right in the middle of the hall.

“Jesus, kid!” Tony exclaims. That explains it, then. “So you just, what? Kept on crime fighting until you almost passed out? And I’m betting you haven’t eaten recently, right?”

“Wow, Mis’er S’ark,” Peter says sounding a little ashamed and refusing to make any sort of eye contact. “You are- right on the nose.”

“I didn’t ask for this smart assery from you tonight, Parker.” Tony says as he finally, finally, gets Peter down to the medbay.

Bruce is standing by one of the cots looking his usual brand of anxious. The bed is already set up, an IV ready for a blood transfusion and pain meds. A heart monitor is to the right of the bed and stitches, cotton swabs, and rubbing alcohol are resting on a metal rolly table next to Bruce.

Bruce quickly walks over to the duo and helps them the rest of the way over to the bed. They set Peter down and Bruce gets to work, looking for a vein and putting the IV in before clipping a heart monitor clip on Peter’s finger.

“Wow, kid,” Bruce says examining the wound. “Who’d you piss off to get this?”

“Stab wound a few hours ago,” Tony answers for the kid, who’s quickly becoming loopy on superdrugs. “Some bank robbers. Nasty stuff.”

“Nothing I can’t handle!” Peter says loudly from the bed in a not quite shout. Tony glares at Peter from where he’s worrying by the rolly table. Peter wilts a little. Bruce prods at the wound and Peter takes in a sharp breath. Bruce looks up worriedly and Tony’s anxiety heightens by ten. He quickly strides over to Peter’s upper half, grabbing his hand and Peter squeezes back. His grip is unusually slack.

“I’m going to start cleaning this so you might feel a sting but it’s nothing to worry about,” Bruce says and gets working again. Peter doesn’t wince this time, the drugs finally having taken effect. “Okay, I’m going to stitch this up now. You’ll probably feel some pressure but it’s normal.”

Tony takes a quick glance down at the leg, trying not to gag at the sight. He’s keenly aware of the teenager on the bed watching his every move and he doesn’t want to set the kid off in any way. “Doing great, kiddo. I think Brucie’s almost done.” Tony says instead, bringing his eyes back up to Peter’s face. Peter smiles sleepily.

Bruce finishes within the next 5 minutes. “Tony, can I talk with you out in the hall?” He ask. Tony gets the double meaning. _Somewhere without teenage super hearing._ Tony nods and follows Bruce out into the hall.

“Something wrong?” Tony asks as soon as the door behind them. He casts a worried look over into the medbay from the window. Peter’s breathing has slowed to the point of sleep. Anxiety twists in a tight ball in Tony’s stomach.

“It’s fine, Tony,” Bruce says calmly. “Standard injury, nothing I haven’t fixed a thousand times before. Nothing you’ve never had before.” He says with some sass. “You just looked really shaken, but he is fine, Tony. With his enhanced healing, he’ll be fine within the next, I dunno, I’ll give it a day and a half, _maybe_. Point is, he will be fine.” Tony sighs. It feels like a literal weight has been lifted off his chest.

“Thank you, Bruce,” Tony says. “I swear to god, that kid is going to give me a heart attack.” He says sounding exasperated but fondly rolling his eyes. Bruce laughs lightly.

“You’re free to go sit with him,” Bruce offers. “If he’s awake, which he shouldn’t be, he’s probably bored out of his mind.”

Tony doesn’t hesitate to take the doctors advice, swooping in like the mother hen he won’t admit he is to sit with the kid, taking vigil. He takes Peter’s hand and absolutely _loathes_ that it’s cold. He sighs. “FRI,” Tony says softly into the room, not wanting to wake the kid. “Go ahead and call May Parker, tell her the gist of what happened and that the kid won’t be home tonight. She can visit here anytime.”

“Sure thing,” she says, voice matching his volume. “May Parker has been alerted and will be heading here after she is finished with her shift at Long Island Jewish Forest Hills hospital. Estimated time of arrival is currently 2 hours and 4 minutes.”

“Thanks,” Tony says back. He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes then blinks one of them open to look at the kid, who is still contently asleep. “Jesus- shit. I swear to god kid, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will- flip my shit.”

Tony sighs. Nothing can - or will, apparently - be easy with this kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes, do you know how much medical research I had to do for this fic? Too much, that’s how much. The government agent watching my computer must be very concerned right now lol. I really love this fic and it was so much fun to write (even if I had to do extensive research on a topic I never thought I would in a million years and I did it only when I had a break). Anywho, I am SO SORRY for being really inactive, I’ve had so much work to do, it’s not even funny (my Bio teacher keeps on piling the work up and I’m going to be drowning soon lol, can I get a GG in the chat?). Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
